Bakura's Holiday Love
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Bakura and Ryou spend the Christmas vacation at the Motou residence...two hyper hikari's, one evil tomb robber, an evil four year old and one secretive pharaoh. Somewhere along the way Bakura finds love in the last place he'd ever think to look. COMPLETE
1. Welcome to my Holiday

**Bakura's holiday Love**

**I do not own, thanks!**

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

**`Thinking'**

**/Dark to light/**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's POV**

* * *

While it was snowing silently, I stayed inside. I mostly prefer indoors during the winter. I kind of like winter but I guess this winter it's all going to change, and I've got two reasons to prove it.

The first reason, my baka hikari went and purposely asked that Pharaoh's hikari if we, _`we'_ could spent the holidays together. Now you must know how much I already despise the pharaoh for locking me up in that accursed millennium ring! Now, now I'll have to spend the holidays at his place as well!

Second reason, my hikari and the pharaoh's hikari joined in a knitting club, a knitting club for goodness sake! Not to mention lame… Anyway Ryou knit me a sweater that is much too big, it's white like my hair and it hangs off me like a loose towel. To make it all worse, he asked, no like begged me to wear it to the pharaoh's house.

So currently I'm sitting on the sofa, pondering over my thoughts and to make it worst, who else but pharaoh takes seat on the sofa opposite if me. Well I don't really have a problem with that but I can feel him staring at me it's just the fact that he has been constantly doing that lately is freaking me out!

"Ahem!" I think I scared him, being as he jumped when I did that, ha! I scared the pharaoh; well at least he stopped staring. "What do you want?" I asked snidely, not really wanting to waste the energy it would take to actually look at him nor get up and chase him away.

"Um…" he paused, lost for words. I grinned, deciding to taunt him a bit more I turned to give him my full attention.

When I looked at him though, I wasn't prepared for the most hilarious sight I ever seen…so far. Seems like Yami's hikari made him a sweater as well; well you see Ryou made my sweater pure white, but Yami's sweater has a giant crimson heart right smack in the middle.

Guess the dark magician was too hard for the little hikari, Hm? Though I think it should have been a Kuriboh, y'know considering how much they have in common, stature wise an all.

"Heh, heh" the sight was hilarious, I almost fell off the couch as I tried to stifle my laughter. Marik and his hikari should be here, we could totally get a good laugh off of this.

"What's so funny?" Yami stands up crossing his arms and waits for an answer that's not going to come for a while because if I try to talk I'll be laughing until Christmas.

Funny, he looks sort of cute this way…Oh Ra! What the dragon balls did I just think? That smile quickly dropped from my face that's for sure.

"Well I don't know what so funny Bakura, but…" Yami is cut off when the phone rang. A few seconds passed, and then Ryou and Yugi come running into the room like mad men.

"Hey Kura guess what!" Ryou starts; ugh I hate it when he's all hyped up like this.

"What?" I reply casually; might as well get it over with.

"Yugi's grandfather says that he wants us all to come to the mall because he has a surprise for all of us! I just LOVE surprises!" Ryou squealed.

_Okay there, cuteness factor waaay up._ "Yup and he says he wanted to give both of you something!" Yugi chirps.

_Okaay there buddy, the cuteness wheel has broken._ As the pharaoh leaves to put on his jacket I get another glimpse of his _`sweater'_ and I burst out laughing and this time I do fall off the couch. _`Ow'._

/Bakura what's so funny? /

/oh sorry Ry but I can't say cause as you always tell me _it's good to keep_ _comments that would hurt someone feelings to my self_/

/aw c'mon I won't tell/

/promise cause Yugi might be _really_ upset if he hears y'know/

/I know, I know! /

_`One thing about hikari is that he's not the patient type'_ / okay look over there at Yami's sweater, isn't it just hilarious? /

/well I haven't analyzed it as much but now I see it does look pretty funny/

And at that Ryou started out in the giggles as well.

"Hey Ryou what's so funny?" Yugi questions, confusion written on his face.

Ryou shot a worried glance over towards me. "Um…well Bakura told me a joke I told him once do you want to hear it?" Ryou stammered out.

"Sure" Yugi replied. After a few seconds the two friends were laughing and Ryou mentally told me that he would explain later.

* * *

**Tenshibabe**: hey it is I and I do say please make this authoress very happy and review, and then I shall update sooner for you. Then questions will be answered such as why is Yami staring? When will Marik and Malik show up? What's the big surprise at the mall? And much more…


	2. Surprise at the mall

TenshiBabe: Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup! ^O^

Bakura: that was sooo dumb

TB: Bakura

Bakura: yes?

TB:…melt.

Bakura: what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

TB: MELT! MELT! DAMN YOU! MELT

Bakura: Seems like the authoress has finally cracked (watches TB drop an ant colony into Yami's hair…) Anyway I think I should do the disclaimer…. Tenshibabe does not own YuGiOh. If she did then I would be the star of the show and not that stuck up pharaoh and his whinny little hikari (laughs as Yami faints, when he notices his hair) On with the Fic!

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**(Authoresses pointless blabber)**

**"Talking"**

**`Thinking'**

**/Dark to light/**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's holiday Love**

**Chapter 2: Surprise at the mall**

* * *

**Bakura's POV **

As we walked to the mall to meet Yugi's Grandfather, Ryou and the said hikari talked on and on about well, stuff. First they talked about the surprise, then what they got each of their little friends for Christmas, though Ryou noticed I was listening and quickly changed the subject when it got to what they got their Yami's for Christmas, _'party pooper.'_

We were about two blocks away from the mall when I had that feeling that someone was watching me again…yea you guessed it. This is really starting to piss me off; this has to stop, now.

"Would you quit it already, you're starting to get on my nerves" I said through clenched teeth.

Ryou and Yugi noticed our little setback and stopped. "Bakura…" Ryou started.

"If you have something to say then just say it cause your starting to fucking piss me off" There I snapped, I am a very short-tempered person.

"Bakura, what's going on?" Ryou looks at me with worry and concern in his eyes.

Well Ryou the only person you should be worried about is that pharaoh over there, if he doesn't quit staring at me; okay, it's starting to creep me out, seriously.

"Bakura…I" Yami starts but stops suddenly.

This is very strange behavior for Yami, I've never seen him at this way before, must be the cold.

"Whatever" was the last thing I said before I walked towards the mall; leaving them behind.

***At Domino Mall***

I stood at the mall gates waiting for those guys to hurry up; when they finally got here I noticed that Ryou and Yugi were acting a bit strangely, like grinning when they looked at me. _I didn't get it, what was so funny._ Then there was Yami; he was as red as that, well heart on his sweater. But the good thing was that he stopped staring at me, thank god.

We headed onward into the depths of one of the largest malls in the city. Our journey didn't last long though, because there in the center of the mall on a stage was… Santa Clause? No it's the old man!

"Hey Yugi isn't that your grandfather up there" Ryou pointed out.

"Oh yeah it is, GRANDPA!" Yugi yelled. '_Damn that kid could shout_'

My luck started change when I spotted my ticket out of this crackpot. Marik and his hikari were walking toward the food court, now I must find a way to ditch these guys.

I slowly backed away to the direction of the food court, good thing that they were too occupied with the old man dressed up in a suit that they didn't notice.

'_Yes! I'm free! Free at last'_

* * *

***At the food court***

"Well if it isn't our pal Bakura" Malik greeted when he saw me coming.

Marik looked to my direction. "Why how observant hikari, so Bakura how's your holiday?" Marik asked me, as I sat down opposite of the two blonds.

"If you call, spending the holidays with the pharaoh and two very annoying hikari's then I'm doing very well thank you" I sarcastically replied, to which Marik nearly chocked on his drink.

"You have to spend the holidays with the pharaoh…and I thought we had it bad" As you can tell Marik is not a very good help when it comes to problems, such as this.

"So what events have taken place since your 'holiday of doom' has begun?" Malik asked.

"Nothing ordinary if you ask me, say can you keep a secret?" I asked looks like I caught their attention.

"Sure, cross our hearts and swear to die and then we'll make Isis cry, heh, heh" (TB: A cute little ditty if I do say so my self) Boy where do they come up with these stuff?

"Okay I think, after all observations, and utter use of common sense I think the pharaoh has a thing for me, or he's just an idiot who likes to annoy me…either way I'm not gonna get any rest till I figure this out" I looked at the two teens…I think I'm talking to the wrong people, "What the heck are you two doing?" they stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry Bakura were just seeing who can blow the most bubbles in their pop" Malik informed me, wow so interesting; I need a psychiatrist, and new friends.

"Oh c'mon Bakura that's old news" Marik replied after succeeding in spilling his pop all over his face.

"What do you mean that's old news" I really don't like when other people know things that I don't… especially when it's about me.

"Yeah, last month, the pharaoh came over to our place, boy was that ever a surprise, so to be kind we offered him a drink, and another and another and another and…"

"Okay we get the point" I interrupted; it was getting on my nerves.

"Anyways as Marik was saying we finally notice that he was drunk, he looked so funny. Well while Marik and I were watching this very interesting movie, the pharaoh was just well blubbering stuff, most very incoherent, till he said something that could be very useful in a way." Malik continued.

"What did he say already…what are you guys looking at? Please don't tell me…" I looked behind me to see the pharaoh, '_whoopee_'.

"What do you want?" I stated.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we have to be going is all" Narrowing his eyes at the two blonds before he turned to leave.

"Great just great, well I have to go see ya"

"Bye Bakura oh and watch out for the pharaoh, you might just be correct!" was the last thing I heard them say before the two hikari's started to drag me to the mall gates.

* * *

**TenshiBabe:** So how do you like.

Bakura: For goodness sake, I have a midget with spiky hair stalking me, what has the world come to!

TB: Stop hallucinating Bakura, soon you'll be really good and maybe more than just friends (Bakura faints)….Bakura? Oh well R&R


	3. Meet Tama, the devious 4 year old

TenshiBabe: Hello, well school started up again. Yeah! I'm in high school! It's more fun than I thought and it's only been 3 months already!

Lil'Neko: she's insane don't worry.

Bakura: who the hell is that?

LN: do not call me 'that' the names Lil'Neko

Bakura: why are you called that? You're taller than the pharaoh.

LN: True, still why do you hate that Yami guy so much? From what I've read here he really likes you (holds up script)

TB: (slowly walks away)

Bakura: Hey you get back here! What is this! You must be crazy! You can't do this to me…I want my lawyer!

LN: Any way TenshiBabe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She writes fan fiction for the sheer entertainment of the readers' thank-you!

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

**`Thinking'**

**/Dark to light/**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 3: Meet Tama, the devious 4 year old**

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

After dragging me out of the mall, the pharaoh and the two hikari's (well mostly the hikari's) decided to go shopping, grocery shopping. I guess it was for the Christmas dinner or something…oh well. As we entered the store all I could think about was the pharaoh, I mean if everyone knew how comes I didn't know?

I was so occupied in my thoughts I didn't notice the kid that was trailing me, until he spoke. "Hey mister, why is your hair so strange?" The kid asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"Hey mister I'm down here, my name is *Tama! I said your hair looks strange!" Tama shouted smiling as big as Kaiba when he's winning a duel, especially against a certain pharaoh.

"So it's none of your business, why do you care?" I replied, but the kid just stared at me. Was I really that fascinating?

"Hey mister, did you know that your second person I saw today with a strange hair style…first on the way here I saw a guy with really pointy and funny colored hair…he said his name was Yami, then he said that if I see a guy with white long hair then I could go and ask him the same question, hey by the way what's your name?" this Tama kid really asks a lot of questions, and great the pharaoh stuck me with him…

"The names Bakura, hey you wanna do me a favor, I'll give you a lollipop if you do?" I suddenly just figured out a way to make Yami spill the beans, and this kid could do it for me…heh, heh.

"Sure"…

* * *

***On the other side of the grocery store…***

"Okay, Yami could you help me a sec, Yugi left with the cart and Bakura's nowhere to be found?" Ryou asked the unsuspecting pharaoh as he nodded, and walked over.

"Okay, we'll need this, this, this, oh and that, oops can't forget this and um, oh yeah Bakura loves these…hope the rice cakes aren't sold out!" Ryou continued on like this till he saw Yugi with the cart and called him over.

"Hey Ryou looks like you've been hard at work, but I didn't know the ring gave you other powers" Yugi said pouting.

"Whaaa? What are you talking about Yugi; I have the same as you?" Ryou said looking a bit confused.

"Well, how did you get the groceries to levitate?" Yugi said looking way more confused than Ryou.

"Levitate…?" '_Okay there….'_ Ryou thought as he looked at Yugi.

"Yeah ya know, how comes their floating?" Yugi questioned pointing to the said _'magical'_ groceries.

"Floating? Oh… whoops, there not levitating, it's just Yami, but I think I over packed him...Yami are you still in there?" Ryou asked feeling waaay embarrassed at how absent-minded he was.

"Y-y-yeah, besides the fact that I'm about to break my back, I'm okay," Yami said, about ready to collapse.

While Yugi and Ryou quickly unpacked the pharaoh, Tama started to walk towards Yami.

"Hey Yami!" Tama shouted, scaring the pharaoh and causing him to drop the groceries, slip on one of the bananas, tripping on the janitors mop and head first into the bucket of water which had wheels, hence driving into the tower of glass plates, luckily stopping right before it hit the base of the tower.

"Whew, for a second there you were about to be a goner, that was cool!" Tama chirped as if he hadn't noticed that the whole thing was his fault.

Yami looked over at tama, and was soo about to ready to mind crush him, (TB: he was angry enough to mind crush a four year old?) Scowling Yami carefully stepped out of the bucket.

"Yami you don't look too happy, rolling around in a bucket of dirty water isn't good for you." Tama said smiling.

/Yami…are you okay/

/Yeah, I guess/

/ That was some stunt, you pulled, you could have been killed…. AGAIN! /

/But Yugi… /

/Don't But Yugi me, we'll continue this at home hmph/ 'Yugi's pissed, The mall's a mess, this kid has to be related to the devil, and I'm in deep shit' Yami thought to himself as he noticed the people all staring at him.

'_Great'_

~TBC~

* * *

*Tama: ball

TB: So whaddya think?

Bakura: I have done my first evil deed, well almost!

TB: Right buddy….

LN: Poor pharaoh, I'm going to go cheer him up.

TB & Bakura: Huh?

(Watches as LN handcuffs Yami to Tama)

LN: There now that that's settled, review on your way out thank you

Tama: hi Yami, well be friends forever!

Yami: Ahhhhh, I'll get you!

TB: Tama sorta reminds me of Tea, could it be?


	4. I’ve been abducted by a 4 year old!

TenshiBabe: Hello again, I hope you found the last chapter to be…interesting?

Lil' Neko: What she's trying to say is that she totally enjoyed torturing the pharaoh. By the way where is Yami anyway?

TB: last I saw of him was when you left him with Tama…the evil 4- year old, which is one of my possessions, so he is mine!

LN: Selfish, any way if you would like to know this Tama kid is a huge handful, so Yami better be careful…or else.

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

**`Thinking'**

**/Dark to light/**

**/Light to dark/**

**Actions**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 4: I've been abducted by a 4 year-old!**

* * *

Tama watched intently as the pharaoh angrily dried his clothes. Yami grumbled as he hung his jacked over the dryer by the sink.

"Yami…" Tama tried to talk to him, Yami glared at the kid growling in response. Seeing as how angry Yami was right about now, Tama thought twice, and then he remembered what Bakura told him to do.

"Um, Yami I know you're mad and all but my cousin says that when you're upset you shouldn't stay upset but put on a smile and then eventually you'll be happy as well!" Tama tried to cheer up the pharaoh, but it only seemed to make him more upset.

"What does your cousin know, bet who ever it is doesn't know what it feels like to actually like someone, and they don't even know…probably is still angry at me too…" Yami said harshly turning his back to the kindergartener saying the last part quietly.

"Well Yami if it makes you feel any better, my cousin does know, in fact it says in her diary…but don't tell her that I told you!" Tama mentally hit himself, as he told the spirit his little secret.

Instead of scowling Yami smiled, at Tama's expense. "Hey you know, your all right kid…say lets get outta here…it smells like a dump." Yami replied, pinching his nose.

Tama smiled… _'Way ta go Tama, now let's put in faze two of this beautiful plot!' _Tama thought to himself, and then looked up at Yami, "…And I know the perfect place to go!" Yami had no time to ask as Tama grabbed his arm and pulled him off to who knows where.

"Whoa!" _'Darn this kid is strong, or maybe I'm too light? Guess I should eat more, ne?'_ Yami considered as he was pulled through the store.

**~Five minutes later~**

"Aha! Were here!" Tama grinned widely.

"Um, where is _'here'_ exactly?" Yami questioned, looking around the dark room.

"Uh, well…um it's a secret!" Tama blurted out.

"A secret, huh?" Yami replied not liking the looks of this room one bit.

"Okay Yami, you may not know this but I Tama am the youngest known…uh, fortune teller in the history of the playground!" Tama revealed.

Yami sweat dropped as he looked at the freaky get up tama had on. He wrapped an old blanket over his shoulder and had a scarf wrapped around his head like a turban, and held a bright magenta ball that was half the size of a beach ball. _'And I thought Marik was crazy…' _Yami thought.

"Are you ready Yami, this ball I have here is a genuine crystal ball, it can tell anyone's future!" Tama said as he brought Yami over towards the center of the room, which had a table with a white cloth and a chair, across from it was a small kid sized bench with cushions to act as a day bed (like the ones that those psychiatrists have…).

"Tama, you're no fortune teller, 'kay…I mean that isn't even a crystal ball it's a basket ball painted purple, and if you ask me…you really need to see a psychiatrist, for your own good…" Yami retorted feeling like Alice in dooms Ville.

Tama glared at Yami then walked over towards him and shoved him onto the bench; and tied his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yami shouted, "Sorry Yami but I have this thing about people disrespecting my authority, cuz you see when you're in here, I rule…! (Insert evil glare)" Tama smirked at Yami.

"Now Yami the only way to get out is to truly be honest…I'm not asking for much, just to know what's going on in your mind…" (LN: I'd like to know what's going on in his…Bakura!)

"Tama, listen I don't know what sick, twisted mind put you up to this, but I need to get outta here right now!" Yami pleaded Tama thought for a second then smiled.

"I got an idea, I'll let you go but on one condition we play 'Liar, Liar!" Tama chirped.

"Whaaa?" Yami asked looking at the game box. (TB: you know those games where you pick a topic like question and you have to answer the truth, or the lie detector thingy will beep and yea). 'I have a bad feeling about this…' Yami thought to himself.

**In the Supermarket…**

"Hey Ryou have you seen Yami, I just checked the washrooms, and he's not there…I mean where could he have gotten to?" Yugi asked, regretting that he had been so hard on Yami.

"Yugi, it's a huge supermarket, I mean Bakura get's lost in here a lot, and he's the tomb robber…so let's just split up I'll take aisles 1-12 and you take 13-24, and we'll meet up at the front when we're done…k?" Ryou said reassuringly.

"Okay, but what I don't get is why did he close the link? What could he be doing?" Yugi said to Ryou as he tried the link once more.

/Yami…/

/…/ 'Where could he be?' Yugi thought as the two hikari's split up to look for their Yami's.

Yugi started to look for Yami but was side tracked by someone running into his cart.

"OH NO, I'm Soo sorry…are you okay Yugi" Tea asked.

"T-Tea? What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned, when he looked at her though she looked like she had lost something, or someone.

"What's wrong Tea?" Yugi asked hoping that he could help.

"Um, well you see I was supposed to watch over my little cousin but he seems to have gotten away in the store somewhere… I- I don't know what to do I mean he's only four years old!" Tea replied, breaking into tears around the middle of her story.

"Um, what does he look like? Maybe we've seen him and could help?" Yugi asked trying to help. Tea smiled and nodded.

"He has short brown hair, um… well an easier was to explain it is to say that he looks like a kid version of Kaiba, except he has bright purple eyes, and sometimes if your not careful you could mistake him for a girl, he's really smart and likes playing pranks- but he get's distracted easily" Tea explained.

"Humm? I think I saw him with Yami once, and Ryou told me he saw Bakura talking to this kid… maybe this all adds up some how…" Yugi thought out loud.

"I think it could. Under Bakura, and Yami's influence; no offence…on Yami's side that is this could not be good." Tea said sternly.

* * *

TenshiBabe: SO ONCE AGAIN THE WORLD IS TO BE DESTROYED BY A

4-YEAR-OLD CHILD!

Lil'Neko: …weird huh?

TB: R&R puhleeze! ^_^;


	5. Lights, Camera, Confession!

TenshiBabe: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!

Bakura: Uh-oh

TB: what do you mean 'uh-oh'?

B: n-nothing

TB: thought so…. anyways I don't own YuGiOh so don't sue thank you

Most of this story is in Bakura's POV

"Talking"

Thinking'

//Dark to light//

/Light to dark/

Actions 

Bakura's Holiday Love

Chapter 5: Lights, Camera, and Confession!

"Okay I'll go first!" Tama chirped, rolling the die. Yami scanned the dark room not trusting the place one bit, like there was something he was missing. "I rolled a 6! WOO HOO! I'm on fire!" Tama squealed as he moved his game piece 6 spaces and drew a card. "Humm, it says have you ever dressed up as the opo-oposite gender?"

Tama's face reddened a few shades after reading the card. "Tell the truth Tama," Yami demanded. "Okay, okay I admit it!!!! When my hair grows too long, I sort of resemble a g-girl; so when I was younger (TB: How much younger can you get???), my sister and my cousin would make me wear girl clothes, okay geeze! It's your turn Yami!" Tama confessed.

Yami smirked, "Cute, okay um I can't roll the dice unless my hands are untied…" Yami pointed out. "Oh, okay, sure…" Tama answered by tying up Yami's ankles, then untying, and retying his hands so they're in front of him. 'Dang, he caught me…this kid is smarter than he looks' Yami mused to himself. "Okay my roll…"

With Yugi and Téa 

The two friends walked up and down the aisles looking for either one of the two yami's or Téa's cousin who was last seen with Yami. Looking around Yugi soon noticed the, oh so familiar unruly mane of white hair that belonged to either Bakura or Ryou and since the hikari was looking in the other half of the market it had to be his Yami.

"Bakura," Yugi called to the white haired yami.

"Hn, oh it's you." Bakura answered, smirking evilly

"Okay Bakura what's going on? Where's Yami, I know that you have something to do with this" Yugi angrily snarled.

"Me, tut, tut Yugi I never thought that you were one to jump to conclusions" Bakura answered sounding offended. Yugi rolled his eyes, "C'mon Bakura quit playing games already, where's Yami!" Yugi snarled, anger seeping onto his face. Bakura smiled, uh no smirked a spark glinted in eyes signaling that he was up to something, and patted the upset hikari on the head teasingly.

"Oh, Yugi you worry a bit too much, just relax, sit back and enjoy the show" Bakura reassured the confused hikari. "What the heck are you talking bout Bakura?" Yugi questioned, glaring at Bakura. The tomb robber's eyes narrowed and his grin grew larger exposing really sharp canines. Suddenly the grocery store speakers crackled and the droning Christmas music was replaced by two very familiar voices.

**With Yami and Tama**

After playing a couple rounds and revealing an assortment of embarrassing secrets, Tama was growing bored of the game and decided that it was time for the big finale. Removing the special card that Bakura gave to him, from inside his back pocket, Tama waited for Yami to finish his turn.

"Um, Christmas party- I was drunk so…yeah weird things happened…" Yami finished his turn, face red.

Tama looked at him oddly, and then replied, "You grown-ups are weird."

Then it was his turn. Tama rolled the die and '_accidentally_' threw the die off the table. "Aw darn!" Tama yelled, reaching under the table to retrieve the fallen game piece.

Whilst returning to the table Tama '_accidentally_' bumped the game board thus lo and behold, the cards which were stacked ever so neatly, turned and went splat all over the game board. "Great…" Yami replied dryly. Tama rubbed his hand that '_accidentally_' hit the board, and glared at Yami.

Unknown to yami, when Tama '_hit_' the game board he also dropped the special card on the table, so Tama oh so innocently re-stacked the cards putting a random card on top then the special card and then the rest of the cards in a small tower, and drew his card.

"Okay… a 3 hmm?" Tama looked at the card for a while, Yami started to get agitated.

"I don't have all da-" Yami started

"Alright, alright" Tama complied, 'darn it I put the card in the wrong spot, I drew the trump card…oooh now I won't get my lollipop…Grrrr' Tama thought as he read the card.

"Do you have a secret crush? If so spill!" Tama turned beet red. Yami looked on suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Go on…" Yami insisted.

"Gawd Yami I am a 4 year old boy, everyone knows that girls have cooties…Geeze" Tama stated plainly rolling his eyes.

Yami nodded in agreement, "That explains a lot, my turn"

Yami rolled, earning a 6 which landed his piece on the final square; basically he would win after he answered the next question. 'Child's play' Yami thought to himself smirking.

"Okay, um what was your most degrading thing you have ever done?" Yami blinked, 'It's not _that_ bad, I mean who would he tell anyways'

Tama thought for a moment, 'Even though I messed up, I could still make this worth my time…' Tama smiled to himself as he pushed the red button the remote for PA system to power on.

"Um, Yami could you repeat the question, I slightly distracted by… t-the lights! Yes the lights o-on my shoes…" Tama quickly stuttered out.

"oh, um okay… what was your most degrading thing you have ever done?" Yami stated. Then the former pharaoh bit his lip, fidgeting for a while.

"Go_ on_…" Tama stated mockingly.

Yami glared, and thought for a moment then answered. "One time my aibou was to dress up as the Easter bunny for a group of children at the park. But he got sick and asked me to fill in…so I was on my way to the park in a bunny suit and while walking down the trail, I got attacked by a pack of evil creatures in that came from the trees…I later found them out to be chipmunks. The end."

Tama blinked

"What's so degrading about that?"

"I cried…"

There was moment of silence.

Then Tama giggled, but Yami couldn't hear it as it seems that a loud sound was erupting from the left of the room, where banging could also be heard on the invisible door.

"ooh snap…we in trouble!" Tama exclaimed as he quickly untied the pharaoh and ran around through the back door which they came in from.

**Bakura's POV**

The twerp and I stood there listening the up coming message. This is it now I will finally know if what I hear is true then the pharaoh will pay.

The pharaoh's hikari looked at me with a strange look and then said something to that friendship freak that he hangs out with, I didn't even notice that she was here…

Then the PA came on loud and clear…perfect.

"_Um, Yami could you repeat the question, I slightly distracted by… t-the lights! Yes the lights o-on my shoes…" Tama quickly stuttered out. _

The brunette shrieked, "TAMA!"

GAH! My ears are bleeding! No, I'm just being melodramatic, humm does she know this Tama child?

Unfortunately at this moment my hikari chooses to make an entrance and join our little group. By the look on his face he is utterly confused.

/Bakura if this has anything to-/

"_Oh, um okay… what was your most degrading thing you have ever done?" Yami stated._

"_Go on…" Tama stated mockingly. _

/…/

ooh, me thinks that Ryou might not like this… Hold up just a moment!

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE'S SUPPOSED TO ASK!" I blurt out, "uh, I mean…what's this all about?" Crap…

Ryou, Yugi and the girl are all looking at me… "What!" I growl, that should teach them.

"_One time my aibou was to dress up as the Easter bunny for a group of children at the park. But he got sick and asked me to fill in…so I was on my way to the park in a bunny suit and while walking down the trail, I got attacked by a pack of evil creatures in that came from the trees…I later found them out to be chipmunks. The end." _

That's it.

That was pathetic, but not degrading…really.

"_What's so degrading about that?"_

"I don't like where this is going…" Yugi starts.

"Bakura this isn't funny, just oddly weird" Ryou stats, glaring at me.

"What, I didn't dress him in a bunny suit…" Ryou was about to counter but Yami beat him to it.

"_I cried…"_

The whole grocery store was silent. Oh yea I forgot about the amount of people in the store at the moment…

Then not far away a little girl shouted, "Da bunny man cwied betause he dot

'tacked by dipmunks! HAHAHA STUPIT!"

Thus the whole store obviously thought it hilarious as well because the laughter erupted.

The transmission ended abruptly, when the remote fell. The market workers started banging on the door to the transmission room.

/BAKURA/

Oh I forgot about them…

//oh, hey Ryou…//

I started to leave and ran smack into the pharaoh and the preschooler. Yami looked peeved and embarrassed. Tama grinned.

"Okay Bakura pay up!" Tama said holding out his hand.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Yami managed to growl already stalking towards me, millennium eye glowing and eyes blood red.

Oh shi-itake mushrooms…

TenshiBabe: MUHAHAHAHA! I evil!

Bakura: Um… R&R


	6. Not Too Late?

TenshiBabe: OOOH Bakura's in TROUBLE!

Lil' Neko: You said it not ONLY is Yami royally pissed, our poor Baku has to worry about the hikari's wrath as well!

TB: NOOOOoooOOO! The evilness of violence hating hikari's!

LN: What's the worst they could do?

Bakura: (glare)

TB/LN: um…

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

**`Thinking'**

**//Dark to light//**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 6: **Not too Late…?

* * *

_**Ryou POV**_

I cannot believe that my yami did that. Making underhanded dealings with a kindergartener for information; what is this the mafia? If that is not enough I don't think neither Yami nor Yugi could show their faces in that super market for quite sometime, oh what are the papers going to say!... Speaking of the news. I rolled my eyes as I glimpsed the headlines of the morning paper:

**PENALTY ISSUED BY OUTRAGED PARENTS ON FOUL PLAY **

**BY THE GAME KING!**

I groaned, as if there weren't enough problems with this little holiday get together already! The moment we got beck yesterday Yami, had locked himself in his room, and hasn't come out since. After all, there are rules that every hikari knows and the number one is well don't piss off Yami cause he gets all crazy and evil an stuff…yea I know but it is kind of hard to explain.

Well anyways the destruction in the Supermarket alone was enough to cause some media trouble. But thankfully the owners of the Market didn't press charges seeing as by some strange coincidence the Supermarket was owned by another business which were all run by Kaiba Co. So Yugi and I called up Kaiba and since he owed us a couple of favors he decided to drop the charges, then he told us to consider that our Christmas gift because he wasn't going to spend a dime…heh then he told us to never call him again…yea a ball of fun isn't he?

Of course Yugi and I thought long and hard about Bakura's punishment because really, one cannot just tell a yami to never do (insert evil deed) again and threaten them with (outrageous good deed), because they will complain about it, and then a few days later they'll do something even worse. Ugh the woes of being a hikari.

So when it came to Bakura's punishment, Yugi and I decided that maybe something a little different was better, this time. Hm, it could work…or end up badly…

**Bakura's POV**

I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. IT!

After all the mayhem and destruction that was a result of my evil plotting, I get off with nothing! What the hell? I mean it's not like I like to clean out the attic or rake the leaves off the lawn, but come on I at least thought that my last performance deserved something much, more than an hour with the likes of the stuck up pharaoh who has serious anger problems.

'Okay so I suppose that being forced the spend at least an hour with the pharaoh is a punishment in its own rights, but I have yet to see a point to hikari's decision, really…well all thing considering it still comes back to the pharaoh. I suppose the only good thing about this is that I'll be able to get some answers out of him.

/Bakura! / 'Great it's hikari, what does he want from me now?'

//What?//

/It's almost dinner, I believe that now would be a good time to make up with Yami, hm don't you think? / 'Does he really want me to answer that?'

//No. I don't think that it is a good time to do anything that involves me being anywhere near the pharaoh and his current mood swings//

/Bakura, c'mon it's your fault he gone and locked himself up in his room in the first place. The least you could do is apologize, or y'know talk to him/

'Well I suppose that hikari does have a point, not with me apologizing, no never. Still if I have to spend time with the pharaoh I might as well ask him some _questions _as well.'

//Fine I'm moving, just don't do that cliché thing and come checking up on me or the other shit that you and the twerp are known for//

/Uh, I guess…anyways I'll call when dinner's ready/

//hn, whatever. //

I close the link and head on over to the pharaoh's room. 'Ra, I can't believe that I am actually going to condemn myself to an hour of being in the same room as the pharaoh, the stuck up, pompous, thinks he's better than everyone else, just cause he ruled a country, gah-FOCUS!'

I walk over to the door, and knock, loudly…because I can. Standing this close to the door, I can hear the pharaoh muttering to himself…wait did he just swear, interesting. I quickly step back as the door opens quite forcefully, but only wide enough for the pharaoh to glare at whomever chose to interrupt his inane ramblings.

It takes him a moment to notice that it is I who is at the door, and not his or my hikari. I smirk at his irritated glare, which is or was our customary greeting.

The pharaoh opens the door wider, to present me with a impatient look that clearly states if looks could kill, I'd be killed in the most gruesome, and painful way possible. Clearly he's still angry, so best get this encounter over with.

"Well pharaoh don't you seem just peachy this afternoon, although you look like crap," he raises and eyebrow, "no offence" I add after all, I pretty much preferred my head attached to my body.

Still he did look he'd been holed up in his room for a day and a half, he had serious case of bed head, and for someone who dresses as pristine as Yami-don't give me that look, even you have to admit! - This outfit leaves much to be desired, faded baggy pajama pants and a loose shirt that had a… big red strawberry on the front. 'Okay, that one probably belonged to Yugi at one point in time,' Despite his outfit, he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping what with those dark circles under his irritated, yet tired looking eyes.

"What is it Bakura, have you come to embarrass me further? Hm, who are you working with this time, should I be cautions of the next little baby that looks at me the wrong way?" he snarls. 'Ooh touchy'

Yami rolls his eyes and moves to close the door. "Wait!" I grab the door before it closes, "Just, wait alright I apparently have to speak with you." He gives me a distrustful look, but still steps back into the room, leaving the door open.

'Step one: check, now to get to the bottom of this.' I walk into the room, closing the door behind me. Looking around, his room is pretty much average, a twin size bed in the corner, a desk off to the side, dresser, closet and other stuff a room should have. The pharaoh heads on over to his bed, he sits there watching me.

I twitch, 'not this again' I groan inwardly, okay this ends here. I turn towards him, the irritation on my face is evident, "I was…initially sent here to _'apologize' _for what I did yesterday, but I don't do apologies-so instead I'll get to the reason why I agreed to this whole scheme, and why I did what I did…_even though _it's not my style, this thing has to end." I pause dramatically, raising my fist to point at the once ruler.

Yami looks at me with wide eyes, "I want to know what, in the name of Ra, this big 'secret' is that everyone knows, what it has to do is with me, and why do I not know about it!" I finish, narrowing my eyes, I watch as Yami looks back at me, as if he is unsure of what to say. 'Hm…there's a first' I think sardonically.

He sighs…looking away from me, "Well to be honest Bakura I really hadn't thought that my _behavior_ would be the cause for such a dramatic course of action. I mean to bribe a 4 year old with sweets to act as your little agent of doom (1) in order to have me spill my secret to quarter of the population of Domino, just because everyone knows something that- _you believe_- concerns you; and why not_,_ _everything_ in this world must revolve around Bakura!" Yami ranted.

I watched as Yami glared at me, breathing heavily from his recent tirade. I- heh, maybe it was a bit too soon to try damage control. "Look, maybe-"…but apparently he wasn't done, if the death glare he is sending me is anything to go by. Hn, maybe I should just keep quiet until Christmas, seeing as my mouth isn't getting me anywhere. The Pharaoh sighs, getting up from his former position on the bed. He begins to pace around the room, looking as if he's debating with himself…I should know I do the same often.

"And yet…when Yugi informed me of our _joined_ holiday plans, and how we were to spend the next two weeks under that same roof; the only thing I could think about was…was h-how" he mumbles something, which I missed really because I was reveling in how strange to see Yami so anxious…I guess?

"Then at the mall, yesterday, yes I heard what you three were _gossiping…_I can't believe I am even saying this_, _oh Ra, Bakura turning to rumor mill for info on why 'The Pharaoh has been is behaving strange recently'; I knew you had every right to be suspicious really I would be as well…" he stops his pacing, turning to face me…wait is he blushing? "It's just…I suppose I was being a bit obvious, but I just thought that you had to know, so why not let it out y'know?" he looks at me, thinking I understood what he has implied with that last statement.

Well apparently the look on my face said that I didn't…

He groans, rolling his eyes at my stupidity most likely, "Okay, I…I-may…"

I blink, why did he stop? "You may…what?" I asked, noticing the way he was looking at me. The way his eyes got this dark cloudy look, I breathe in…is it just me or has it gotten warmer in here all of a sudden. There is a creak in the floor which snaps me back to reality, which then alerts me to the rapid decrease of space between us.

"…Maybe I should just show you" Yami intones, moving closer. I have no time ponder what he could mean by that, as he closes the space between us. My eyes widen, and well I suppose it all makes sense now.

-TBC

* * *

TB: Weeeellll I suppose it could have been longer…

LN: Ah yes because you certainly had enough **time** in which to do so.

TB: Glare. Ok, Ok I am not dead, and no I am not away on some overly exaggerated vacation that went on for…what nearly 6-8 months? I have a serious case of writers block so yea…

LN: Still it's nothing new…

TB: On a brighter note…I am giving this story a 10 chapter limit. So it will be done shortly…um maybe less than 10 though. Ta…for now…


	7. Making Memories

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_**'**

**//Dark to light//**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 7: **Making Memories

* * *

Yami was kissing **me?**

My reaction was almost immediate; despite the fact it took me a moment to process. After we broke apart, both with equally flushed faces, did the fact really sink in.

"So you did have a crush on me?" I asked smiling slightly as his face reddened even more.

"N-No! It wasn't a crush! But it's true I really do like you 'kura" The pharaoh finished trailing off a bit at the end. Still the admittance of said fact still stunned me.

My lack of response seemed to send Yami the wrong impression, as he got this really worried look on his face. _'Say something you Baka'_ my conscience yelled at me. I turned to the pharaoh, quickly grabbing his shoulders as he was about to walk away spinning him around to face me. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I wasn't finished…" I say leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, as he reached up to tangle his fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. I don't remember how, or when, but somehow I got Yami backed up against the wall, one hand on his ass the other up his shirt. His hands were making a train wreck of my hair, and he had one leg hooked around my waist. Too caught up in our activities we failed to notice the door open.

"Ahem…"

We turned to find two very red hikari's at the door.

Quickly we broke apart, red in the face at the prospect of being caught in the act by our _innocent_ hikari's. I sneered at the thought.

//Ryou what did I tell you about doing that cliché checking up on me thing? //

/Uh, um…wha? /

I rolled my eyes at my hikari's response, or lack there of. I suppose the pharaoh isn't fairing any better, since Yugi's face just went around ten shades darker than before.

I quickly grew bored at the stalemate we ended up in. "So, did you two actually have a reason to barge in here like that, or did you really just wanted to make sure we were still in one piece?" I drawled out, officially snapping the two hikari's out of their self induced coma.

"Oh, um…c-cookies," stuttered Ryou, looking confused for a moment. '_Cookies_?' I thought looking at Yami, who shrugged in response.

"Yeah, w-we wanted to know if you two would like help make Christmas cookies after dinner." Yugi finished, finally pulling himself together.

"Oh yeah, I'll help aibou; Bakura?" Yami asked turning to me. I shrugged, making a noncommittal noise; which Ryou understood as my way of agreeing to whatever activities they had planned.

Said Hikari smiled, "Well, dinner's ready, you two come down soon" he said cheeringly, pulling Yugi out of view; a few moments later trudging down the stairs.

We both stood there in the room, not looking at each other. In fact I noticed that the carpet had stain that looked suspiciously like blood, but was slightly a bit faded to tell straight out…before I could let my mind wonder to puzzling out the reason why their was a suspicious blood stain on the carpet, his voice snapped my attention back to him.

"Well that was awkward…"He trailed off, attention now on me, instead of studying the various tatters on his pajama pants.

"Y-yeah" I intoned quietly, feeling the tension weight on the room like a ton of bricks. '_Darn you hikari, you and your 'checkin up' on me, totally ruined the moment…'_ I frowned slightly.

Yami sighed; a shadow of despair clouded his features. "What was I thinking? I mean we were barely even friends before and now-_now_ you won't even talk to me!" Yami raved working himself into hysterics, with his actions.

"Well I do agree with you on that account-" he froze, eyes wide he turned to me disbelief clearly written across his face. "It's just what you said, we were barely even friends, but that doesn't mean we can't at least try this-this whatever this is out.

"I mean you've apparently _liked_ me for how long now, and although I'm not all crazy about you as you are to me…I've kinda grown used to you y'know being here. Heck we even got history! And not many people can say that, so I'm okay with where we are for now…Yami?" I stopped mid rant as an armful of Pharaoh came barreling into me.

"You can be nice when you want to be, y'know that 'Kura?" Yami's muffled voice came from the front of my shirt.

I smirked dangerously, "Breath one word of this to anybody…" I said threateningly.

Yami chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it" he answered quickly. We stood there for a moment, locked in each others arms…Ra that sounded corny.

After a few moments I stepped back, keeping Yami at arms length. He looked at me a little surprised. "Well that's about enough of that…I have a reputation to uphold which doesn't involved me going all soft and mushy" I muttered.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You know you just likened yourself to a marshmallow" he said with a sly smirk. I re-read that sentence…I-crap I did.

"Har Har, speaking of marshmallows…shut it-let's go an' see what kind of cookies our hikari's are gonna make" I said moving towards the door.

"Go ahead, I gotta change, I can't walk around in my pajamas" Yami answered moving to stand beside me.

I blinked, "You do realize that we are in your house, you could walk around in your underwear if you wanted to" I leveled with him.

"Thinking about me in my underwear already huh?" He asked smartly, raising an eyebrow.

My eyes widened, "Nu-uh…" but by the way my face heated up I guess I wasn't convincing. Darn my pale complexion.

Yami chuckled, shooing me from his room. As the door closed behind me I pondered on what just happened in there. Not realizing it, my hand made its way towards my mouth, barely touching my lips I smiled fleetingly. _'I guess I could get used to this'_ the smell of pot roast waved through the air, and my stomach replied.

Turning I knocked on the door, "Yami, hurry or else I'll leave your primping ass; m'hungry" I shouted, not whined, cause I do not whine.

"Quit your whining I'm ready" the door opened to reveal Yami, dressed from head to toe in leather, buckles, chains and more leather. '_The usual' _I smirked, "I don't whine" I state.

"You could've fooled me, big baby" He replies before dashing off down the stairs, laughing.

"Argh, get back here" I'll play his games for now.

*********

After a mostly quiet meal…our hikari's were still in shock. Even more so; when I told Yami he needed to eat more meat, and he actually listened. Keeps on getting better huh, I smirk as Yami got cookie batter on his cheek.

Yugi and Ryou mixed the cookies whilst Yami and I were to shape them. Apparently this way we won't all die from cookie poisoning. I examined the cookie cutters we have to work with and blinked Duel Monster shapes. _'Why am I not surprised?_'

I grinned as I spotted the Toon Dark Magician cutter and quickly looking around I spotted the White Magician Pikeru cutter as well, grinning I declared loudly gaining all attention.

"I think I should cut Dark Magician for Yugi aannnd White Magician for Ryou, oh and lets not forget yours Yami which one Celtic Guardian or Kuriboh?" I asked the sugar dripping like acid from my smile.

Yami narrowed his eyes slightly before turning to me with two cut outs of his own. "Um I dunno Bakura which would you prefer, Shining Friendship or Ojama King?" He drawled holding up his own cutters.

"Ah such a worthy adversary, how about for you a Toon Sorcerer of Dark Magic" I suggested.

"Hm and for you summon skull huh?" he offered smirking slightly. Yugi and Ryou looked on in awe, eyes wide at my next comment.

"Such a strange fetish you have for dead things…" I smirked evilly as Yugi silently excused himself; Yami laughed.

Some time later as the cookies were cooling on the kitchen table, the door bell rang.

Since he was closer Ryou moved to answer the door. He was taking a while so Yugi, Yami and I went to see what the hold up was. The sound of singing hit me before I even reached the foyer. I made to turn back, but Yami grabbed my arm tugging me along.

It turned out that the carolers were in fact the whole friendship crew including Téa and her conniving little cousin. So soon we meet again. Yami just glared at the kindergartener.

"Hey, we were going around the neighborhood, spreading _Christmas cheer_ and wanted to know if you lot wanted to come along" Duke greeted, looking very much like he didn't want to be there. Joey and Tristan blinked noticing me and Yami standing too close to each other and decided to comment on it.

"Hey Yami you shouldn't stand so close to Bakura after all he is a thief" Tristan remarked smartly, I really wanted to deck him one.

Everyone turned their attention to us, Téa watching with a suspicious glare.

Yami made no sign of moving, instead he replied with a quick and deadly, "I can take care of my self perfectly fine Tristan" as he glared at the group.

"So, uh yeah let's go huh?" Yugi started, breaking up the tension that suddenly filled the foyer.

I sighed in aggravation as Yami and I went to retrieve our jackets. "Of all the totally boring ways to end a perfectly good day…" I grumbled to myself.

Yami came over to me, "Hey cheer up in a couple of days it'll be Christmas and I have a special gift for you then" Yami whispered by my ear before proceeding to kiss me senseless. Just as we broke for air, I sensed a presence in the room; I turned to find none other than Tama grinning evilly.

"Well what do we have here? Secret romances…and I thought you two didn't like each other hm interesting" the little genius leered at us threateningly.

"No one would believe you, you're just a kid," Yami glared staring down the boy.

"Oh contraire after all I do see more than I am supposed to most times and it's always very easy to get things to go my way" Tama smirked.

"What do you want you little brat" I started angrily.

"Oh, this and that oh and revenge of course"

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **And he returns!!! Evilness in the form of a cute child! R&R

*Oh In the last chapter I made I little note but I forgot to mention it…

(1) Agents of Doom- Video Game Trivia: the little robots that looks like Clank from Ratchet and Clank Size Matters (me no own).


	8. A Very Fine Line

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_**'**

**//Dark to light//**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 8: **A very _Fine _line

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I scowled, feeling very destructive at the moment; if it wasn't for Yami holding me back I swear I would have obliterated this kid already. '_Who does he think he is?' _I thought angrily as the boy reached into his coat pocket.

Yami audibly growled, when he noticed what Tama took from his pocket was in fact a cell phone, a camera phone to be exact as the small lense seemed to glare in the dimly lit room.

He smirked, "As I said, things have a _way_ of turning out in my favor" the brat said smoothly; eying both of us disturbingly.

"And again I'll ask you what do you want?" I glared at his light chuckle, my temper rising exponentially.

"Well, as a matter a fact there is something that I or should I say my dear cousin would like very much. And as I am intent of staying on her good side, I want her to be happy at least until I have to leave. Having one dimwitted sister is enough already." Tama started.

Yami tensed, not liking where this situation was heading, "What are you saying?" He asked suddenly.

Tama grinned, in true Kaiba-esque fashion and raised an eyebrow, "all she wants is a kiss. I'm pretty sure finding out that you're taken would reduce her to a tantrum that would pretty much destroy all living things; not that I mind, after all with her too upset my family would have to leave early" Tama smirked.

"There is No Way Yami is even going to touch that-that thing" I grounded out, irritated beyond all reason. To even suggest that my Yami do something so vile so utterly—wait did I just refer to Yami as mine?

'_I guess I'm getting used to this rather quickly, all things considered' _I blinked as the fact dawned on me; I was falling for the pharaoh.

Yami looked green at the thought of having to touch a girl in that manner, especially Téa. "And if we refuse," he stated already knowing the answer, warily watching the small device held closely by the small genius.

"Your little group gets a nice little preview of what Yami and Bakura really think of each other, every little detail." A demonic smile stretched across the cherubic face; it seems this one has the evil genius job in the bag.

I was about to give the little brat something to smile about when we were interrupted by a suspicious looking Yugi, a glaring Joey and a relieved Téa who by the looks of it were looking for the little brunet.

"There you are, Tama you silly little boy c'mon were about to leave" Téa called, as Tama gave us a _see-what-I-mean_ look as he put on an innocent face and stepped over to his mindless cousin.

"Yami are you alright, you seem a bit pale" Yugi stated, looking between Yami and I, before coloring slightly, finally turning towards his unresponsive counter part.

I gave a side long glance at the silent gamer, eyes widening as I noticed the dark energy surrounding him. _'Not again, this kid seems to bring out the worst in Yami_' I thought to myself as he quickly took a breather, calming down slightly.

"I'm alright Yugi, just tired I suppose" Yami effectively lied, sending Yugi and Joey a winning smile before moving to the front foyer to join the others. As we passed Tama he whispered, "You have until before we leave this evening or else" the dark undertone of voice meant he was serious, and Yami tensed briefly before continuing on.

Something about all this seemed to make my chest hurt, as if I was pierced in the heart. I winced, I was angry yes anyone would be angry in my situation, but I wasn't only angry at Tama as I was disappointed in Yami. Why though, I couldn't be upset at Yami, I cared a lot about the ex-pharaoh. In fact I felt pride that he even chose me, proud even, that we were together.

The thought came barreling at me so fast I thought I would trip, but I maintained my balance, eyes wide in shock.

'_Was Yami planning on keeping US a secret?'_

I had to know, my heart hammering in my chest so hard it hurt; I couldn't believe that a few days ago I would have wanted nothing to do with him, but now…

* * *

After we left the Game Shop, our odd group started down Main Street, stopping at mostly decorated houses, because as Joey reasoned, they seemed to have more a kinder welcome than those who only threw up the regulated blinkers around their garage and front door.

Because of their selective choices, we had to walk about a bit before even coming across a suitable candidate. I took this time to talk with Yami; moving closer to him and falling back from the group a bit, I glanced at him. He walked looking ahead, but the smirk on his lips told me he'd been expecting me.

I shifted, putting my gloved hands into the pockets of my leather jacket, the fur on the inside made it all warm and toasty on my end. "How're you holding up" I asked, looking ahead also.

Yami smiled slightly, "I really don't want to be here, but Yugi hasn't seen his friends since school ended, Téa doesn't count, besides who am I to outright say I don't want to go-he would insist on staying with me and I couldn't let him do that" Yami explained, sourly.

"I see," I stated, stopping a few feet away from the group as they stopped at the cross walk. "And about what happened before we left, are you really going to go through with something as ludicrous as what that brat demands?" I questioned, noticing when he frowned, glaring at the child in question who walked at the head of the group, laughing at a joke he made at Joey's expense.

'_He has them eating right out of his hands, even if he didn't have proof he would get them to believe him, damn'_ I thought angrily watching the group.

"I had thought about it, after all I don't know what would happen if the other guys found out about us being together. I wanted to explain us to them, for them to understand" Yami trailed off, stopping abruptly.

I shuddered, every word he said was like a gash across my heart. So he did intend to keep us a secret, he was actually considering going through with this? "So you actually plan on co-operating with his plan then?" I tested my whole stature tense as if awaiting a blow.

"I-I had given the idea a thought despite the level of disgust I feel just mentioning it…"He stopped turning to me suddenly, only then realizing what he had implied.

"So you would rather _touch_ her than let your so-called friends find out about us?" I snarled, turning to face him. Their merry little group continued walking farther away from us as we had stopped completely.

"…what do you mean, 'Kura? I know we just got together yes, but I don't think I could be able to stand it if Jou and the others were against this" Yami tried to reason; but I couldn't see past the main fact that Yami wasn't as ready for us to be together as he seemed.

I glared, "So what at the first mention of negativity, you'll dump me for your friends? Oh it's okay it's just Bakura he doesn't mind, he doesn't feel like the rest of us. Do I really mean that little to you?" I spat, the pain in my chest escalated; it felt like I was having a heart attack.

"NO, I-I didn't mean-" he was interrupted as Yugi shouted back at us to keep up.

I gave a dark look to the ex-pharaoh before heading off back the way we came. He turned, calling out to me. "What?" I intoned, without turning back.

"Where're you going?" he asked sounding upset. I scoffed at the twinge in my chest.

"Home, I only agreed to come, because like you I thought it was important to someone I cared about" I stated impassively. Without receiving any reply I continued briskly towards the Game Shop.

'_How stupid, to let myself get so caught up like that, to actually feel'_ I thought stomping in the snow angrily.

Apparently Yugi and his friends came back wondering why it was taking Yami so long to catch up to them. I frowned, trying to block out their loud chatter.

I was about to cross the street where we had stopped earlier, when I heard Yugi ask Yami loudly where I was going off to. I felt Ryou sigh sadly across the link. I refused to acknowledge him. I was across the street, when I heard a loud shout; and the sound of crunching snow.

I barely had time to prepare as Yami ran into me, clutching at my back as if I were his last life line. I tensed, unsure of what to do. I turned to the slightly shorter teen, in wonder. "Y-Yami?"

"…'m sorry, I'm so horrible to even consider such a thing" He started; his grip tightened its hold on my sweater, "Why would I want to even look at another when I have everything I want, and need right here?" I was shaking I knew it, but I couldn't help it.

By now the whole crew had stopped a couple of feet away from us, held frozen in shock. "Yami, do you…" I asked for the first time uncertain. He smiled knowingly, reaching up towards my face. Looking me in the eyes he conveyed every emotion he felt before closing the space between us.

My reaction was a bit quicker this time, and I readily replied; smirking as I heard a collective gasp run though the group, Yami grinned as Téa fainted into Duke's waiting arms. I held on tightly, not ready to let him go just yet. Even though we just recently got together, he wasn't keen on letting _us_ fall apart quite yet it seemed.

* * *

"Thank you Kura,'" Yami whispered later that night, as we sat on the sofa in the dimly lit living room.

I blinked, looking at him with a questioning glance, "What for?"

"You may not know this, but this is the first Christmas I ever truly got what I wanted, and for that I thank you" he smiled, as I grinned.

"How do you know, it's not even Christmas yet" I teased.

"Oh I'm pretty confident. It seems someone out there really does know what he's doing" Yami smirked

"Of course only for you"

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** I am surprised; it only took me two hours to write this. I had an idea and milked it for all it was worth go me!

Up next: Christmas yay and maybe something more at the end, *wink-wink.


	9. YouMe?

**Tenshibabe:** Tee~ it seems we're almost at the end of this adorable story, hm…oh the chapter title was inspired by the OP song of Lovely Complex, (a great anime by the way) by Tegomass, _Kimi + Boku=Love?_

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_**'**

**//Dark to light//**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 9: You + Me=?**

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"_You can be nice when you want to be, y'know that 'Kura?"_

I was running.

I blinked, looking around I was surrounded by snow, and everything was white as if a deep fog had clouded over the area. There wasn't anybody around except for me, and yet I kept on running, running as if my life depended on it.

There! In the distance I could see a lone figure just standing there in the midst of all this blankness, surrounded by a sea of snow; I continued on.

"…_I really do like you 'kura"_

The closer I got, I found that it wasn't all that cold anymore, and the raging of the wind seemed to lessen. As I got nearer to that person, the air seemed warmer more inviting and the ice inside me was replaced with a burning heat.

"…_Maybe I should just show you"_

My heart began to race, my entire body was on fire and before I realized it there was no more ice cold blankness of before but the warmth of the sun and then I being held tightly as if they were afraid to let me go.

"_Why would I want to even look at another when I have everything I want and need right here?"_

"Y-Yami…" I stuttered it was Yami who held me. I felt…relieved I suppose, and he chuckled softly as I visibly relaxed, leaning back in his arms.

"_Kura I-"_

I tried to turn to him, but he held me there, surprisingly strong.

"_Kura I want you-"_

My breath hitched, it was too soon for _that _wasn't it?

"Kura_ I want you to __**wake up**__" _

Huh!?! What is he-?

I was suddenly pushed violently, and tumbling I fell off…the bed. "Arrgh, what's going on…?" I groaned rubbing my back where I hit the floor.

I looked around the room; it was Yami's bed room. After Yami confessed, I sort of moved into his room sharing a bed with him instead. Ryou was happy I guess because he got a room to himself… '_Brat'_

Only now looking around I found the reason why I was on the floor, not because Yami pushed me oh-no it was because of _them_.

Yami who had recently woke up looked over the bed to see if I was okay before glaring at the idiots who decided to wake us up.

"Malik, Marik what are you two doing in my room, it's too early to be dealing with you two and _why_ did you push Bakura off the bed" Yami questioned angrily.

The two blondes shared identical smirks that spoke of danger in volumes that or they were tripping old ladies again. That's when I noticed that they were carrying backpacks and Malik even had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth… '_Don't tell me…'_

Now whilst I liked Marik and Malik even considered them to be friends some what; one can only tolerate so much insanity in a day. This is why when Yugi and Ryou popped into the room and turned the puppy dog eyes on us I knew there was something wrong with this picture.

"So ah, hm let me get this right…you (points to Marik) and you (points to Malik) are staying here, in this house, with all of us, and you two (points to Yugi and Ryou) are allowing them?" Yami pointed out clarifying the situation.

//Are you outta your mind we can't have Marik and Malik here in the same house it'll be destruction, pandemonium, chaos! //

/Bakura, stop overacting…and why are you on the floor? / Ryou looked at me strangely.

//It has already begun…// I muttered, picking myself up and sitting on the side of the bed.

Through all this Marik and Malik just stood there with silly little grins on their faces, Malik slowly brushing his teeth. "Hey Hikari this is better than morning cartoons ne?" Marik stated laughing shortly, bouncing on his heels hands in his pockets.

"Look they'll only be staying over tonight as tomorrow is Christmas and all. Isis had called earlier saying that she had had enough err, enough vacation time an needed to get back to work…yeah that's what she said. So you two get ready breakfast is almost ready" Yugi finished, and both hikari's left laughing nervously.

"Sooo, looks like you two are cozy…late night?" Malik questioned, his yami snickering by his side.

"Look you guys, you must've already heard it from our hikari's so you know the deal now beat it your annoying" I growled out.

Marik turned to me with a wounded look. "Bakura, why so mean…" he whined pouting at me.

I glared, "You threw me off the freakin bed, I have a right to be angry you baka, now get out I'm not in the mood to deal with you" I scowled daring him to protest.

He would have, but his hikari grabbed his arm. "C'mon yami, I'm hungry and besides you have all day to play with Bakura" Malik stated pulling the slightly taller yami out of the room, giving us a haughty smirk on the way out.

Yami sighed, before turning to me. "You sure you're okay? No concussion or anything?" he asked coming up behind me leaning over my shoulder.

I leaned against him. "Nah, I fell on my back…hope I don't have a bruise there…cause I-_this body_ bruises easily" I stated off handily.

Yami chuckled, before leaning back. I gasped as I felt a brush of cold air across my back. "W-what're you doing?" I mumbled.

"Hm…yeah it's not much but you're lower back is pretty red" Yami answered, running his warm hands across what I assume was the bruise. I shuddered slightly, a bit back a moan.

"S-stop its fine, its fine" I grabbed my shirt pulling it down, great now I'm blushing.

Yami laughed again, "Cute"

"I am _not_ cute, that word doesn't apply to me" I started. Yami laughed getting off the bed, to rummage through his closet.

"You're right, yami's are not cute, hikari's are cute- we on the other hand are…" Yami trailed off, waving his hand in the air trying to catch a word.

"…sexy" I supplied with a grin. He turned to me smirking.

"Well I was going for dark and mysterious but sexy fits in there too-yes we are dark mysterious and sexy beings" Yami finished laughing as he pulled out his choice of leather for today.

"Do you only have leather in that closet of yours?" I questioned, peeking into the small room. Hm yes he only has leather in that closet, oh and a single black demin jacket.

Yami smirked sneaking out of the room; from down the hall he called, "I get the shower first" before ducking in. That little sneak, he knows he spends forever in the bathroom. "Don't use all the hot water dammit!"

----

Eventually we arrived downstairs, I occasionally shivering. '_Because Yami just had to take a twenty minute shower and use up all the hot water'_ I glared at the leather clad pharaoh once again.

"I said sorry didn't I, besides the heat is on and fire place is well stocked you'll be warm in no time, just don't get sick okay" Yami said trying to make up for the fact that I could die of pneumonia at any moment.

"Bakura are you alright…Yami you used all the hot water again didn't you? Grandpa said you're going to get it, if the water bill is high again this month." Yugi griped placing plates in front of Yami and me.

"Good thing we already took a shower this morning, I just hope the bathroom dries before Isis comes home later" the blonde hikari intoned, inspecting his toast before taking a bite.

I turned to the stove to see that it was almost twelve in the afternoon. "So when did you two get here anyways?" I questioned turning the two blondes.

Malik blinked, "Around eight, eight thirty them times…Marik was half asleep but Isis said she was late for an appointment or something" the hikari stated, before warning his yami that the hot chocolate was indeed _hot_.

"Considering that it's around noon now, why did you wait so long to wake us up?" Yami intoned, as he watched Marik stare at the hot chocolate impatiently.

"Because Marik wanted to watch you two sleep, I just tagged along…MARIK" he shouted as his yami drank the piping hot cup and immediately spit the whole thing right back out on the floor.

"Id wus hawt" Marik slurred fanning his tongue. I sighed…wait just a moment-

"Did you just say that you two spent practically three hours watching us sleep?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hmm, yep did you know Bakura that you make the most peculiar noises in your sleep?" Malik added suggestively with a creepy grin to match.

"Marik you shouldn't enter peoples rooms, especially when they are sleeping, and Malik as a hikari you should stop Marik from doing such things" Ryou advised, as he mopped up Marik's hot chocolate puddle.

"I did, I stopped him from entering your and Yugi's rooms, I couldn't hold him back when wanted to see Bakura tho" Malik stated as if everything was perfectly fine.

"Wait didn't I lock the door last night?" Yami mentioned randomly.

"As if a locked door would keep Marik out…"I mumbled to myself.

----

After breakfast Yugi and Ryou shooed us out of the kitchen, saying that they had to prepare things for tomorrow, y'know being Christmas and all.

I sighed, as I lounged on the couch, Yami of course right beside me. Malik and his twin were lying on their stomachs on the floor in the middle of room. It is a nickname that we gave to the two blondes-since they were too much alike to differentiate between yami and hikari with those two.

We were all watching holiday themed movies since every channel was showing at something related to the topic. Marik wanted to watch the animated movie about a 'talking' reindeer with a red nose and how he got accepted by the other 'talking' reindeers who thought he was different, in a strange way.

I rolled my eyes; there was a lesson in this movie that I didn't feel like learning.

I tensed as Yami's wandering hands started making their way up my thigh. I glanced at him, and he smirked back at me. The little sneak, I bite my lip refusing to make a sound, there's no way I'm going to loose to those…oh Ra those wicked hands of his. My eyes shoot open, not noticing when I had closed them to begin with, when Yami is suddenly pressed up beside me.

"Give…up" He whispers huskily in my ear, sending shivers through my body. I shake my head unwilling to back out yet.

I heard him chuckle darkly, and licks my neck. My breath hitches when he slides a hand up my shirt, I quickly pull them back down glaring at him. "Don't cheat…you know what happens when you go there" I ground out, face red.

He smiles innocently, well tries anyways; removing his hands. "It's not my fault that you have such sensiti-" I glare at him, "alright, how about this" I almost shout in surprise as he suddenly grabs me through my jeans.

He smirks coming in close making a 'shhh' motion with his hands, glancing briefly at the 'twins' currently watching the reindeer talking with an elf. I glared, so this was a game then, I licked my lips as we stared at each other for a moment. Yami's eyes narrow a fraction more, before a truly devious smirk stretches across his face.

I admit I had no chance, as he was literally _holding_ all the cards.

He quickly moved to cover any noises with a kiss, as he continued to dare I say fondle me. My face was bright red, that I knew for sure; but I couldn't focus on that at the moment, as I felt a warm hand travelling up my chest, I arch into his touch, all the while glaring as he chuckles softly.

I bite back a moan, as Yami continues to molest my body, I really wonder if those two are really watching that stupid movie; it hard to believe that they haven't noticed our actions nearly three feet away from them.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as Yami bites my already bruised lip. He's glaring at me, apparently for not focusing on him. He suddenly tenses, sitting up and pulling me with him. My eyes widen as I am bodily moved from one end of the couch to the other, now sitting so close to him, we're practically the joined at the side.

I throw a questioning glance his way, before he mouths 'Hikari' nodding towards to the hallway. I glance over to find Ryou and Yugi coming down the hall, probably to check up on all of us. I raise an eyebrow at Yami, before turning back to the movie.

I am not surprised to see Marik still immersed in the movie; the reindeer were now flying and pulling a sled…as I said dumb movie. I am perturbed to notice that Malik was not watching the movie, but smirking lecherously at me; I'm pretty sure my face is red at the moment.

"Yami, is Bakura alright?" Yugi asks, pausing from talking with Yami to look over at me. I curse inwardly.

"Maybe he really did catch a cold…Yami if Bakura gets sick because of your vanity" Yugi starts, Ryou looks ready to pull out a thermometer, I can tell.

There is a snicker from Malik as he looks up at us, mischievously before turning back to the movie. "O-oh, Bakura caught some thing, but it ain't no cold~" the blonde teased waving his finger in the air as he laughed to himself. I growled when he turned to smirk at us.

Yami raised an eyebrow, Yugi and Ryou looked between the three of us confused. "It's alright Hikari, Bakura is perfectly fine, no need for the thermometer Ryou" Yami states, Ryou frowns putting away the medical instrument. I sigh, turning to glare at the blond hikari who had gone back to watching the movie with his yami.

Well the movie was finished anyways, and it had a happy ending as all kids movies do these days…I glanced sideways at Yami, he had sent our hikari's on their merry way and was now engaged in a death glare match with Malik.

"Do you have a problem Malik?" Yami questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"If anyone has a problem here, it's you Pharaoh" Malik returns, they both had millennium items glowing; I was surprised that our hikari's didn't come running.

"Err, hey why are you two fighting?" I stated looking between the two.

Malik smirked, "Hm, true you having the Pharaoh fight your battles for you now _Kura_?" Malik goaded, I twitched at the obvious misuse of my name. Yami looked ready to throttle to other.

"Aw sweet, Frosty the Snowman" Marik shouted happily, singing along with the movie.

Great, first it was reindeer and now there are talking snowmen…

----

I am shaken awake, blinking I look up to see Ryou smiling at me. I growl, when did I fall asleep? Sitting up, I notice the blanket draped over my shoulder, looking around I noticed that Yami wasn't in the room neither was Malik or Marik. I turn back to Ryou when he clears his throat suddenly.

"What's up hikari?" I ask, pulling the blanket around me; why was it so cold now.

"Yami wanted to know if you were awake, are you sure your not sick Bakura?" Ryou questions sweetly, I twitch.

"Fine you can use the thermometer on me, but first tell me what Yami said" I relent, sighing as Ryou proceeds to giggle to himself, yea he's a strange child I know.

"Yami wanted to know if you were awake, and if you wanted to join them in making a snow man, apparently the movie inspired Marik to make a snow man of his own" Ryou said smiling.

I blinked, "Do they even know how to make a snowman?"

Ryou smiles at my skeptical look, "I don't think so, but Marik keeps on insisting that he does, I believe that Yami was just going along with it all until you woke up so that he could challenge Malik to a snowball fight; they've been glaring at each other the entire afternoon" Ryou finishes, sighing as Yugi comes in.

"What are you doing Ryou? We have a lot of work to do, oh hey there Bakura; Yami's waiting for you by the back door" Yugi adds, pulling Ryou out of the room. I grin, zipping up my sweater, before grabbing my jacket and pulling on my boots. Yami was indeed waiting fore me by the back door, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Yea, your totally _not _cute" I say as he leans up for a kiss; pulling away a bit too soon for my liking.

"Tch, I know I'm Yami remember?" he says smirking, before turning back to view the backyard. "Kura, we're going to bury Malik in a fury of cold, frozen water and he's going to regret annoying the pharaoh" Yami plotted tapping his fingers together in a creepy way. I almost thought that he was going to break into an evil laugh-but Yami doesn't do evil laughs.

"I see" I replied, enjoying the devious atmosphere. Malik came up to the house, grinning all the way; they had finished making the snowma-err…creature-thing that Marik is claiming to be a snowman.

"Well pharaoh, let's do this thing" he said, rubbing his hands together happily.

"Hmm, lets" Yami answers, as we leave the house. "Oh and nice snow…man…" Yami pauses, wide-eyed to actually look at the monstrosity. Marik grins at Yami's almost compliment, turning to Malik.

"See hikari, I told you it was great, even the pharaoh says so" he shouts, Malik looks away, pretending to not notice his yami shouting at him.

We each took one side of the backyard, and began to build our forts. Suddenly Yami jumped up from beside me, "Hold on, we forgot the rules!" I blinked, _rules, really?_

Malik looked up from behind his half made fort and sneered, "Rules pharaoh? What rules could there possibly be besides don't lose?" Malik glared at us from across the yard.

Yami sighed, "Well there are rules none the less, for instance, no _yellow _snow, and no _eating_ the snow…and no eating yellow snow…" Yami cringed at the last statement.

"Okay, but who in their right mind would eat that…eww Marik that's disgusting you will stop that immediately!" Malik gasped. Marik blinked finishing the frozen ice.

"What you want one too? Yugi has a whole bunch of them in the kitchen…what?" Marik paused noting the blank looks everyone was giving him.

"Erm, never mind that; also only throw snow, no dangerous objects hidden in the snow like rocks or knives…and so on. Other than that start anytime" The moment Yami was finished he was hit with a ball of snow.

"I said no yellow snow!" Yami shouted; face red as he glared the laughing twins.

"That's not yellow, it's red!" Malik shouted back, doubling over with laughter as Marik pouted, his snow cone now covering the side of Yami's face.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, Bakura we must attack the only way we know how, with duel monsters…" he said dramatically, pulling out two cards.

I stared blankly, I'm pretty sure there are other ways to attack an enemy but duel monsters are good too. I watch as Yami uses shadow magic to call forth the turtle catapult and a multiply spell. Soon our side of the field was nearly covered in snow balls. We quickly loaded the catapult as the snowballs just kept on multiplying.

We laughed at their shrieks of terror. "Wow you really did bury them in an um, fury of frozen water" I stated. Yami smirked, "_Cold_ frozen water, Kura" Yami looked on the verge of an evil laugh, I was about to pull him close when there was a bright light from the other side of the field.

Yami and I stared in awe as a huge dragon type monster rose up from the snow, melting almost everything it touched.

"HA HAH, Pharaoh you thought you won, but it was the contrary, it has just begun!!" Malik gloated, standing atop the shoulder of the huge creature. Marik sat shivering beside his hikari, glaring at us, snow falling off his hair.

Yami chuckled darkly, pulling out a card. The Curse of Dragon materialized, and we got on its back, the two dragon monsters hovered at a stand still.

"Well then Malik, it seems we are on equal ground, surrender and your punishment shall be quick" Yami goaded, looking down at the blond hikari.

Malik growled, "We shall see who is superior, pharaoh just you wait!" Marik shouted pointing at us. They both shouted their attacks, and for a moment the entire yard were covered with a bright light. I'm pretty sure you could've seen it from Kaiba Corp.

When the light died down, both dragons were gone, and unfortunately so was the snow. We heard a loud cry and turned to find Marik running around screaming for his frosty.

Malik, completely ignoring his yami, came over to where we were standing and turned to Yami. "What now?" he asked, looking about.

Yami too looked about, before turning to me, I shrugged. "How about a truce…for now until the snow comes back" I added, noting the blank looks they were giving me. There was a long pause in which the only sounds were Marik screaming at the sky to produce more snow.

"Well that seems like a good idea, not that I have forgotten your punishment for crossing the pharaoh" Yami acquiesced, holding out his hand.

Malik stared at Yami for a moment, before taking his hand, "Right, this isn't over you hear" he promised.

We all stood there watching Marik make a fool of himself for a while, until Ryou and Yugi came to call us in.

"Hey Yami I just got a call from Kai…ba…oh Ra what did you guys do to the back yard!?" Yugi shouted dropping the phone from shock.

"Oh…aibou, err surprise?" Yami started, laughing nervously at Yugi's shocked expression.

----

**Normal POV**

An hour later found the group sitting the living room once again, well the group minus Ryou and Marik as the blond yami seemed have caught a slight cold and Ryou was just too happy to use his special edition thermometer. Yugi had turned in earlier claiming that there was just too much excitement with three yami's in the house.

Bakura and Yami had to hold Malik back at the sounds of creepy giggling coming from down the hall.

"Lemme go I have to save my yami!" Malik whined, as Yami resorted to sitting on the fidgety teen.

"He's fine, Ryou is just a tad bit creepy because he's been wanting to use his thermometer for a while now" Bakura tried to explain, Malik puffed out his cheeks glaring at the tomb robber.

"That's what you say, but when your yami is sending you images of Ryou wielding a samurai sword and-" Yami pinched Malik effectively shutting him up.

"Okay stop, that was just ridiculous, and another thing, Marik is delirious because he is sick, so calm down" Yami snarled already fed up with the blond.

"Fine…I give, let me up" Malik huffed. Yami 'eeped' as Bakura lifted him off of Malik.

Yami shivered as Bakura held him close, nibbling on his ear. Yami leaned back letting the other have his way, Bakura continued on until he left a few marks visible on his neck. Yami turned to him, pulling his head closer until they locked lips, Bakura held Yami closely running a hand up his shirt to get more contact. Yami moaned, pushing the taller teen back until they hit the couch.

The atmosphere in the room started heating up as Yami proceeded to climb onto Bakura's lap, pinning him to the couch, he began to unbutton his shirt. The light haired yami grabbed others hair, distracting him from his task, to engage him in another kiss.

Bakura grunted as Yami found what he was looking for, and pinched his now exposed chest. Yami grinned as he broke their lip lock, face red and bodies overly stimulated. There was a sound from behind them, and they jumped apart, blushing deeply at the sight of Malik watching them a blush now tinting his face at being caught.

"Ow, I just hit my leg on the table, but don't stop on my account" he assured smiling a bit creepily.

Bakura bit his lip, cursing himself for forgetting that Malik was still in the room, as he quickly button up his shirt. Yami shifted, looking anywhere but at the other two in the room, unknowingly showing off his glaring red hickeys.

"Aw I suppose I killed the mood" Malik smirked at their obvious wince, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. "It's too bad, you two look good together, about time you two shacked up anyways"

The blond crashed into the recliner, as he continued to flip through the channels. "You don't know how close we were to locking you two up in a closet or something, it was getting pretty bad there, Yami was obviously checking you out Bakura and you were so oblivious if it wasn't so aggravating it would have been hilarious; but alas it seems that we have some how gotten a happy ending out of this" Malik finished his tirade, looking back at the two in question, smirking when he noticed that they had left the room.

"Well might as well enjoy it, Marik is sick…sick people can't open locked doors even Marik" he giggled at his own joke, before leaving for the kitchen; Yugi must have some food in there somewhere.

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** Okay so I didn't get to Christmas in this chapter, but next one for sure. Marik and Malik gotta luv 'em, hey guys, next chapter is the last for this story it's been a great run, look out for it yea! R&R


	10. I'd Be So Good to You

**Tenshibabe:** Tis the last chapter…boo~

2004~2012

**Most of this story is in Bakura's POV**

**WARNING: At the end of this chapter is zomg lemon, which means there will be ****smexy actions****. You have been warned! Yaoi to the max, this is a M rated story, no offence it's your choice if you wish to continue :}**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_**'**

**/Dark to light/**

**/Light to dark/**

**Bakura's Holiday Love**

**Chapter 10: I'd Be So Good to You**

* * *

_**"I do want you to know,**_

_**I hold you up above everyone**_

_**I do want you to know, **_

_**I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'll be so good to you**_

_**I would…"**_

* * *

The entire neighborhood was covered in a heavy blanket of snow; compliments of the furious blizzard that hit the city the previous evening. Currently at five in the morning on this, the most perfect example of a white Christmas, not a soul was awake…well except for Marik.

The blond yami couldn't believe that his hikari was still asleep, as a matter a fact he didn't see his hikari anywhere which puzzled him a bit, until he noted Ryou's precious medical tool. He shivered as he remembered after their impromptu snowball war; he had caught a slight fever which left him bedridden for the rest of the evening. Sliding out of bed, he tip-toed it out of the room, the entire house was eerily quiet, Marik had the urge to check over his shoulder more than once.

'_Where are you hiding Malik? You better not have ditched me while I was under attack from Ryou and his instruments of pain'_ Marik seethed knocking his knee against a side table sitting in a dark corner of the hall.

Biting his lip to keep from making noise in the deathly quiet home; Marik stood still for a few moments straining his ears for any noises. After assuring himself that he was in the clear, Marik sighed continuing on with his journey to locate his hikari. Well that was until he heard a muffled noise and a hushed voice; Marik paused leaning against the wall beside a locked door.

'_Whose room was this?'_ he wonders leaning closer until he was fully pressed against the door.

There were shuffling noises heard from inside, followed by a hissed curse. Marik raised his brow, that voice sounded like the pharaoh but why would he be in- Marik backed up taking a good look at the door- what looked to be Yugi's parents room. Which even he knew, was off limits to everyone, especially guests. Just what was Yami thinking?

Marik huffed to himself; well if Yami gets to break rules then he could too. Deciding that he gripped the handle, he was a few motions from actually opening the door, before an annoyed Malik growled behind him.

"Marik, just what are you doing out of bed?" the Egyptian hikari growled. Marik stepped back, looking down at his hikari an awestruck look upon his face before he proceeded to squeeze all the air out of the other boy.

"M-Marik…o-off" Malik flailed awkwardly.

"Hikari, where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marik whined, crying tears and what not on Malik's new lavender sweater.

"Aw c'mon Marik, not with the tears" He groaned, stepping back Malik proceeded to drag Marik off, probably back to their room.

Yami breathed out, thanking Ra for pestering Hikari's. Bakura rolled his eyes, as he lay on the bed watching Yami nearly have a heart attack at the sounds of Marik creeping through the halls. Although, technically they would be in huge shit if they were caught in this room; He would've had to offer an arm and a leg to get Yami to even look at the room nevertheless spend the night. Yami seemed to calm down, confident in the fact that Malik has somehow seemed to hold his yami's attention for now.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair, today was this 'Christmas' and thus his dilemma had begun. He had put off the topic of presents because at first this entire holiday had been nothing but an elaborate punishment thought up by this hikari, and maybe a cruel prank by the gods.

But the last week had, surprisingly been the best few days of his second life; and well to get to the point he hadn't been planning on participating in the giving and receiving of gifts. That all changed and now he was empty handed, without a gift to give the most important person to him, besides his hikari.

Wow, less than a week ago he would have jumped off a twenty floor office building than even think that.

"Kura, are you listening?" Yami questioned, twirling a strand of blond hair absentmindedly. Bakura lazily glanced at him, sparing a disarming smirk, which left the other flustered for a moment. "A-ah…" he murmured.

Bakura chuckled at the cute display he made. "Aren't we past the stage of staring blankly" the light haired yami teased, causing Yami to blush deeper.

"Kura…" Yami paused averting, his gaze. Bakura stopped noticing Yami's lack of well anything.

"What's up?" Yami bit his lip, Bakura narrowed his eyes, grabbing the others arm; he all but hauled the slighter boy onto the bed. Yami expressed a surprised sound as he fell on top of the reclining tomb robber. Pushing himself up, he looked down on the other, resting a hand on the bed by Bakura's head, the other hand caught in a heated grip. They stared at each other for a while, before Yami slowly blinked fixing Bakura with a smoldering gaze. "Kura…" he whispered, leaning closer.

Bakura needn't be told twice, letting go of his hand, reaching up to tangle in wild locks, pulling Yami towards him. Their lips locked in a bruising kiss, both fighting for dominance; Bakura held onto Yami's head, gasping into the room as they broke their furious lip lock. Yami nipped and sucked leaving a trail down his pale neck, before biting at the base; Bakura moaned slamming his head against the pillow, his grip on the pharaoh's hair never lessening.

"Ah-aah…s-shi-Yami!" Bakura yelped; glaring as his lover smirked against his collar bone.

"Shhh not so loud, do you want to get caught?" Yami smiled, as he motioned for the other to remove his shirt, which he did reluctantly. Yami's lips quirked a bit, making a somewhat half smirk; as he ran his hands over Bakura's exposed and now tinged pink torso. Bakura shivered as Yami proceeded to decorate his chest with open mouthed kisses, causing the other to gasp audibly.

Yami smiled, locking eyes with his lover as he dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, Bakura groaned, shifting his hips which Yami held down. "Y-Yami…don't t-tease" Yami chuckled, moving back up, "Let me help you with that" he said as he stroked the thief's cheek before biting his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Bakura allowed.

Moaning again as he was stroked, by warm hands; Yami's hands were always warm despite the chill running through the room; especially warm against his pulsing flesh adding fuel to the fire. Bakura let out a choked gasp; he gripped the sheets as Yami fisted him, finishing him off with quick efficient strokes. He let himself go with Yami's name on his lips, as Yami moved lower, continuing to leave love bites all over his neck and collar bone.

"Heh, your taking…serious advantage…of the fact that I bruise easily" Bakura responded between breaths, grinning as Yami laughed, pulling away from the tomb robbers now peppered neck.

Yami smirked down at him as he straddled his hips. Bakura held him steady, wandering hands moving towards their destination…only to be smacked away as Yami jerked suddenly.

Bakura cursed, only to be silenced with a hand over his mouth as there were voices outside the room.

"Yami! Bakura! Oi, breakfast in five! Get your asses downstairs!" Malik shouted, whilst Yugi and Ryou contacted their yami's through their mind links, with more polite language.

Bakura glared at Yami, who in return gave a short smile. A quick '_sorry_' was whispered, followed by a quick kiss, before he rolled off of the other yami. Their hikari's once again killing the mood.

Bakura hissed as he pulled on his shirt, his chest was hyper sensitive, already getting used to Yami's constant attention. "I would apologize for that too, but it won't be sincere" Yami murmured from behind him, as he kissed his abused neck. Bakura groaned, nearly forgetting about the huge hickey that he'd have to sport for the rest of day, quite possibly the next few days. '_Darn this body of mine…' _he thought as he pulled Yami from the room.

* * *

"_**I can't find my breath, **__**Can we just say the rest with no sound?"**_

* * *

The first person they saw when they left the room was not surprisingly Malik. The blonde Egyptian smiled lecherously as he quickly noted the kind of hard to miss hickey decorating the side of Bakura's neck. "Heh, I see you two took advantage of a Marik free night" he laughed.

Yami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "When are you two leaving again?" the former pharaoh sniped, his patience running a bit thin not to mention their unfinished business that had to be postponed. Bakura stifled a laugh at the offended look on Malik's face.

"You'll have to excuse our Pharaoh here as he is still a bit _frustrated_ at the moment" Bakura stated, plainly ignoring the red faces of the other occupants of the room, clearly hearing their not so quiet conversation.

"B-Bakura I do believe that that was too much i-information" Ryou stuttered, face flushed as he tried to focus on dishing out their breakfast.

"My apologies hikari" Bakura stated smirking in a not so innocent way. The three joined Marik who was already at the table. Malik snickered as he ate; Yami pointedly ignored him opting to focus on the fact that Bakura was inconspicuously trailing his hand up his thigh. Yami shot him a warning look, which Bakura point blank ignored, continuing with his '_activity'_.

Yami eventually gave up on trying to ward off the thief's wandering hand, instead focusing on his food. As it turns out, Bakura's hand was almost at its_ 'prize'_ when Malik decided to ask the two yami's a question.

"So you guys do the deed yet?" The blond haired teen inquired.

Bakura choked on his drink, Yami jumped as Bakura's hand gripped his thigh suddenly. Both red faced yami's glared at Malik, whilst Yugi and Ryou retreated into the kitchen, to be far away when the pair exploded.

"What the heck Malik! What sort of question is that?" Bakura shouted, whilst simultaneously sending apologetic looks to Yami who was at the moment not sure if he should be more upset with Malik or Bakura.

"Dunno, you two seemed to disappear for a night, and when we see you again Bakura's sporting a love bite the size of an apple- I mean what am I supposed to think?" Malik explained, whilst Bakura's hand subconsciously covered his neck turning to Yami to ask if was really that big.

Marik during all this was strangely subdued and not drawing attention to himself at all which was strange for the usually twisted yami.

Yami huffed, dismissing Malik's response, turning to Bakura to let him know that it really wasn't as huge as Malik was making it out to be.

Of course at that time the doorbell just had to go off.

"I'll get it" Yugi called from the kitchen, as he passed the group at the table they noticed a cherry red blush staining his face.

"Heh I think they heard us" Bakura whispered to Yami, who smirked in return.

Moments later they were joined by the 'Friendship Team' minus Tea and her obnoxious cousin. Yami and Bakura were too relieved to even mention their absence, lest they suddenly show up.

Joey and Tristan entered the kitchen first and nodded in greeting to Malik and Marik, they then turned to Yami and Bakura...

They were still getting used to fact that the two enemies were now lovers and that made conversation a little awkward for the group.

"Uh, um hey Y-Yami...Bakura" Tristan greeted, pausing to glance at Joey who had remained silent. It was apparent that something had caught the blond's attention, Tristan furrowed his brow as he followed Joey's stare to find Bakura?

It was then that Duke entered followed by a somewhat relaxed looking Isis. Duke turned to greet the four at the table and was shocked into blurting out, "Oh Ra! Have you two really been shacking up?" Of course at that exclamation everyone's faces were tinted red.

At the lack of explanation Duke continued, "I mean wow I'm happy for you two and everything, but seriously look at the size of that bruise...wow" That comment seemed to have broken the heavy silence in the room.

Bakura flushed an even deeper shade of red, as he turned accusingly towards Yami. "The marks I gave you weren't as huge as this..." Bakura pouted, "And don't say it, I know it's huge" Yami smiled warily in response.

Malik snickered, whilst his yami immediately began to nag Isis. She sighed, coughing into her hand as she tried to hide her blush. "Congratulations you two, I would also like to thank you for letting my brother and his yami stay here…" Isis eyed the blond yami hanging off her shoulders in masked irritation, "You have my deepest appreciation," she finished before snapping at Malik to remove his doppelganger before she did, permanently.

* * *

"_**I thought I saw a sign, s**__**omewhere between the lines…"**_

* * *

After that breakfast finished rather quickly, and the large group moved towards the living room for the exchanging of gifts. Bakura shifted awkwardly at the door of the living room, he wasn't used to gatherings such as this, not to mention he really didn't have anything to give-not that he was expecting anything in return either.

Ryou smiled slightly as he walk up to his yami, immediately picking up on his anxiety. "Hey Bakura…I-I usually buy way too much for everyone, y'know gotta spend Dad's allowance money sometime…a-anyways I took the liberty of writing your name on some of the gifts I bought, s-since I…" Ryou stammered a blush tinting his cheeks as his gaze fell on everything but the yami he was speaking to.

Bakura paused before grinning; he had the insane urge to give his hikari a hug, but at the last moment moved to rustle the teen's mane of white hair.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou cried as his hair was messed, his exclamation causing the others in the room to look their way in confusion.

/Thanks Ryou/

Said teen blushed, ducking his head as he nodded, before heading into the living room along with his yami.

Bakura grabbed the seat that Yami saved that was right beside him on the couch, on the pharaoh's other side sat an observing Isis. Duke occupied the single seat to the left of the couch; Ryou and Tristan sat on the floor by the foot of the couch, Yugi on Ryou's other side.

This left Joey, and the twins to pass out presents a job which they took on with fervor.

Everyone was happy with what was given and received; there were the expected surprises such as the random but appreciated gifts that Bakura '_supposedly_' bought for the group. The game system that Isis bought for the twins, '_hopefully that would keep them busy'_ and the totally surprise visit from Mokuba Kaiba, who dropped off gifts before returning to the stretch limo that was parked in front of the game shop.

There was also the expected booster packs from Yugi to everyone and Yami pouted because that was the same thing he got the group too, not that anyone was complaining either way.

Yami and Bakura were surprised when their hikari's gave them each a small gift box. Inside were miniature versions of their millennium items, the golden charms were linked to gold chains that glinted in the light of the room as they held up them up.

"Y-Yugi…I don't understand?" Yami questioned turning his gaze upon each hikari, before landing on Yugi.

"W-well Ryou and I thought that it must be troublesome for you two to wear the duplicate items all the time, especially you Yami, y'know the times when the puzzle is too big and you can't wear all the chains and stuff you want…err Ryou and I made 'em in our soul rooms so they channel your magic just like the puzzle and ring do" Yugi finished with a small blush, as everyone was focused on what he was saying.

"I don't know what to say…" Yami stumbled; his hikari had actually been listening instead of tuning him out like he often thought.

Bakura mumbled a thank you and Yami smiled giving each hikari a hug in appreciation.

Duke stood up effectively drawing the group's attention to him as he cleared his throat loudly. "Alright as your friend with the most, next to Kaiba, I've decided that we should end this winter vacay off with a bang…so my gift to ya'll is a weekend stay at the new hotel downtown, for new year's, not to mention the big party that's being held there as well"

The immediate response were, cheers from Joey and Tristan, Yugi beamed happily and Ryou clasped his hands together as he thanked Duke for his generosity. Malik made a comment about having rich friends to which Marik nodded as Isis thanked Duke in place of her annoying brothers.

As the gift giving wound down, the group decided on a movie and a few matches of duel monsters to end the evening. Bakura, having left the party to use the facilities was stopped by Isis as he left the washroom. Backing away at her proximity the tomb robber stammered before answering with a gasped out "C-can I help you?"

Isis leaned closer to the retreating yami, as his back hit the door he eyed the Egyptian woman carefully. "No, but I can help you Bakura-kun" she stated, smirking slightly.

Bakura raised a brow, prompting her to continue. "I noticed that you didn't get our Pharaoh a gift" Isis insinuated as the thief began to try to explain, she interrupted. "-but I already knew this, I also already know what you plan on giving…and as _gallant_ as your intentions are, I believe that you may need this" Isis finished, noting the huge blush that erupted upon the yami's face and ears, as she handed him the gift bag she had been holding.

"Cute, I can see why our pharaoh couldn't stop staring, he has a good eye" Isis teased, laughing as impossibly, Bakura's blush deepened.

Staring at the unexpected gift the once tomb robber felt a shiver travel up his spine at the implications that came with it. His _gift,_ though cliché was something that only he could give Yami and he knew his pharaoh would take good care of it.

"T-Thank you Isis," Bakura murmured; trying and failing to hide his blush; the psychic woman smiled knowingly as she sauntered off to keep her siblings out of trouble.

* * *

"…_**But maybe it's me, m**__**aybe I only see what I want"**_

* * *

When he returned, Bakura saw that most everyone was getting ready to leave. Amidst promises to call and preparations for the weekend, he found himself at Yami's side. A raised brow from Isis prompted him to action as he whispered to Yami if he could talk to him in private.

Yami turned, not missing the non verbal communications between Isis and his thief, nodding as he led the light haired yami upstairs to his room. With Malik and Marik gone they could now have their privacy without fear of interruption.

"Is something wrong Kura?" Yami asked noting Bakura's hesitation and the pink flush that heated his cheeks, "Are you feeling sick? I-"

"Yami…uh…present, I wanna give you your present" Bakura trailed off not sure if he would classify _his gift_ as a Christmas present.

Yami blinked, nodding as he realized that he had yet to give the other yami his gift as well. Looking around the shorter teen moved to his closet where he pulled out a small box not unlike the ones their hikari's gave them earlier.

Yami held onto the box narrowing his eyes in contemplation, it was a few moments before he spoke, Bakura's eyes widened at his words, "I've liked you for a long time, longer than you know…when we got our own bodies a s-second chance I felt like Ra was giving me the go ahead a chance to be selfish, a chance to be happy, to l-love who I've wanted all this time…"

Bakura tensed, watching carefully, making sure to catch every word of Yami's confession.

"I knew that it would be during this holiday that I would confess to you, to tell you the truth I was planning on telling you tonight j-just like this that, I think you'd be good for me, and in return I'd be good to you, for you" Yami finished, emotions running through his eyes as he held out the gift for Bakura to take.

"Y-Yami I-I…" Bakura faltered as the package was pushed towards him, sitting down on the bed, he looked into anxious ruby orbs.

"Shhh just open it, please?" Yami interrupted, pushing the gift wrapped in red paper into Bakura's hands, as the thief shakily opened it.

**Bakura's POV**

I opened the gift as quickly as I could with my shaking hands; Yami's expectant stare making my heart beat that much faster when I opened the lid of the box. I looked up to meet ruby eyes, before returning to the box; I stared in wonder at the gorgeous piece of jewelry.

I furrowed my eyebrows, inside the box was an onyx choker not unlike the one Yami usually wears, but this one had golden spikes with ruby studs outlining it. What really caught my eye was the millennium puzzle charm that was attached to it. '_This almost looks like a collar…Heh'_ I thought grinning as I immediately moved to put on the choker.

After putting it on, I fingered the small puzzle, it felt like Yami. "I never would have thought I'd get my very own puzzle, t-thank you Yami" I stated, before pulling him into my arms.

His own hands wound themselves into my wild locks as he proceeded to snog me senseless. "No…Thank you…You've made…this the…best Christmas…ever" He said in-between kisses, smiling like a man drunk off his ass.

We pulled apart, he rested his head against mine, our lips not even an inch apart. "I-…my gift is nowhere as valuable as yours…" I started; my stomach began to twist as I averted my eyes, suddenly not as confident as I was before.

Yami blinked, "This gift, it's something special to you, right?" he asked as he moved to straddle my lap, his hands cupping my face forcing me to look into his eyes.

At my hesitant nod, he smiled giving me another quick kiss. "I-I've decided to give myself to you Yami, I want you to know that I am serious about you, and this relationship…I want you to be my first" I finished, my face heating up as I was subjected to his unblinking stare.

"O-Oh…Kura a-are you sure?" Yami asked; his face looked troubled, guilty even.

"Y-Yami what's wrong…" I asked, feeling silly, '_he must think I'm weird, it's been how many thousand years and I'm still a virgin…well albeit I had other things on my mind at the time, a-and y'know the whole being imprisoned in a magical object for a few millennia…'_

"…I'm not…" I blinked at the words spoken so quietly, "This won't be my first time, i-is that okay?" Yami asked, he really was cute, yami or not.

"Hn y-yeah at least one of us should know what their d-doing" I stuttered, Yami blushed as well.

Yami nodded determinedly, I gasped as he suddenly attacked my jaw and collar bone, giving me more marks to join the already darkening bruise. A small moan broke through my parted lips as he ground his hips against mine, my hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt at the surprise attack.

"I'll take care of you Kura, trust me" Yami murmured; capturing my lips in a dominant kiss that left me a moaning mess. I granted him entrance, and his tongue explored my mouth.

A whimper escaped as he jerked his hips causing me to arch into his chest, the heat that was building between us left me panting when he broke away, nipping at my kiss swollen lips.

"Y-Yami…ah…hah" My shirt was removed leaving the choker as the only article on my now bare torso. Pushing back until I was flat on the bed, his eyes appraising me like I was the most delicious thing he ever saw.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name…" he stated his voice going straight to my groin; my pants getting tighter each second. Noticing my squirming, he palmed my erection through my jeans, his eyes glinting in the dim light of the room as I cried out shuddering under his ministrations.

"Ah! Y-Ya-" I panted, my face flushed as I tried hopelessly to catch my breath. "D-Don't t-tease!"

I whined, as he placed light kisses on my abdomen, not even noticing when he removed my pants, my mind hazy, body high strung as Yami turned me inside out; his touch taking control of my entire being.

"Why not Kura, when you love it when I do" he voiced, nipping the skin just below the choker, a strangled moan turning into a pleasure filled cry as he pinched a hardened nipple. I arched suddenly, my cock twitching and leaking at the surprise stimulation.

"Ah-hah…Nnngh…y-yami, I-I…AH!" jerking as the other nipple was bitten lightly. My toes curling as my member brushed against my stomach, leaking continuously.

My eyes closed as I felt Yami moving away, I tried to catch my breath, hands clutching the dark sheets beneath me. My breathing quickened, as Yami returned, running light touches on my length, he held my squirming hips down as he moved to grip the now red tip.

"Will you beg for me, love?" he questioned, leaving a barely there kiss on the head. I huffed, biting my lip as I tried and failed to move my hips again.

Opening tear filled eyes, I groaned at the scene before me. Yami was unclothed, positioned in between my legs, hovering over my erect length with a devious smirk taking over his face. "You know how I love…to hear your voice" he breathed, squeezing the now almost purple head.

I could take no more, I already felt the heat pooling in my lower body. As if sensing my imminent release, he moved his hand to tighten on the base of my length. "Nuh uh…beg for it" A frustrated growl ending in a whine passed my lips, as Yami licked from base to tip.

"…Ya-mi…I-I ca…" I paused, my pride refusing to allow me to beg my lover for release.

Yami smirked as if knowing that I wouldn't, at least until he did _that_. I choked arching up suddenly, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He let go of my hips to half twist, half pinch my now sore left nipple vindictively, his mouth otherwise covered the nearly purple head of my cock.

Continuing to punish me with painful pleasure, I was repeatedly brought to the edge before he blocked me causing me to whine brokenly, the tears that were collected leaked out, down my heated cheeks. "C-Come on Kura, just one word" Yami promised.

I pressed my head back into the bed, tears running down my face, as I made noises that would cause even Malik to blush.

"Ah…hah…Mmmhn...P-pl-please Yami! Let me c-come!" I begged gasping as the hand he held me with began to stroke and rub my length. Moments after I came, gasping Yami's name as my hips kept on jerking, my body hyper sensitive and buzzing in the aftermath of my orgasm.

"Mhm, ready for more love?" Yami questioned, sliding up my spent body, running his hands through my sweaty hair as he kissed my parted lips.

"Nngh, ah…" I moaned lightly as he ran his warm fingers down my face and slowly down to my sore nipples. Immediately missing his warmth, I looked around warily until I found Yami looking inside the gift bag Isis gave me earlier.

"Hm she really is psychic, hope she's not watching, ne Kura?" Yami said with a small smile, as he pulled out a couple of small bottles. '_Lubricant, she bought us lube…well she is Malik's sister'_ I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Yami was on me once again, his body pressed against mines, as he kissed his way up my chest and neck before claiming my lips in another bruising kiss. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to hide my discomfort at the feeling of a finger entering me.

Yami kept up with the kiss, effectively holding my attention as he ran the fingers of his free hand through my hair. One, then two more fingers was inserted before I broke off the kiss, closing my eyes tighter, my body tensing against the pain. I buried my face in his neck, my breath coming in small bursts as I tried to adjust to the odd sensations.

His fingers moved around a bit, burying deeper as my body tried to accept them in. Falling back onto the bed as Yami leaned away to hover over me a look of concentration on his face. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, earning a muffled gasp from me as I had moved my hand to cover my mouth. My eyes were still shut tightly, hips moving along with Yami's fingers as they prodded the small bundle of nerves.

"Oh, you're already ready for me" he noted, as he gently stroked my once again erect member. "Kura, I'm going in now alright" Yami warned as he removed his fingers, and readied himself.

"G-ah! Nngh…Ya-mhmm" was the muffled reply.

Yami groaned deeply as he pushed in, I gripped the sheets till my knuckles were white as biting on my fist did nothing to stop the sounds of discomfort that escaped my lips. Legs unconsciously drifting farther apart, as Yami moved forward until he was balls deep.

"Shi-Kura you're so…t-tight" Yami growled out, as he fought to stay motionless. His words passing over my head, as I slowly adjusted to the feeling of him inside me. It made me feel full; smiling tensely at the thought as I curled and uncurled my toes.

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded jerkily to let Yami know he could move. He pulled out nearly half way before thrusting back in; it wasn't long before he set a pace that was hard and fast. I cried out immediately, as Yami pounded into me, my hips trying to meet his thrusts only encouraging him to go deeper.

"YAMI-**AH**!" the scream was heard loud in the room, I'm pretty sure our hikari's heard but I didn't care at the moment. I was seeing stars, my back only anchored to the bed by the fists that were holding onto the sheets. Yami had hit my spot on a particularly hard thrust; my head swam as my neglected member hardened even further, dripping continuously against my stomach.

"C-Close" Yami moaned, leaning forward to lick the saliva that trailed down my chin, catching my bottom lip in a teasing bite. I whimpered loudly when he licked and nibbled on my right nipple, my eyes screwed shut as the slight pain brought me closer to the edge.

"A-Ah, Nnngh Ya-" I tensed as he pinched my other nipple with his left hand.

"My name, Kura say my real name" Yami's voice rumbled as he sped up his movements, his other hand gripping my hip tightly.

"Ah…A-Atem, faster p-please!" My thoughts were not longer coherent; the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

I felt Yami grin against my chest as he obliged with my request, thrusting deeper and harder than before. It wasn't longer before I was brought over the edge for the second time that night, Yami following not too long after.

Yami hovered over me; his elbows bend on either side of my head effectively capturing me in his cage. His red eyes glowed as if they were lit internally, his stray blond strands clung to his face, and his breath tickled my face as he rested his forehead against mine. A smile possessed his lips as he took in my appearance just as I was doing for his.

"Happy Christmas Kura"

My reply was not heard as he stole my breath for the last time that night.

* * *

"…_**I can't be without you**_

_**I would…**_

_**Now I do want you to know,**_

_**I hold you up above everyone**_

_**I do want you to know, **_

_**I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'll be so good to you"**_

* * *

_**Finis~2012**_

**Tenshibabe:** whew what monster of a chapter huh? Well it's been a good and long run but it is now finished. The song for this chapter is 'Good to You' by Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegele. A very touching song very nice; R&R ppl lemme know what you think


End file.
